Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "You have cancer." Sasuke Scoffed. "You checked my heart." "Yes and I noticed you have signs of cancer." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You are verbally constipated." " What?" He hissed, glaring with murder in his orbs. "And you're losing your hearing."


**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The soft screech of chalk scraping across the board echoed in the small, woodened floor room. Onyx orbs traced the movements as the white stick of packed down dust left messy letters in its wake. Outside, a bird was carelessly carrying on a soft melody that had the Uchiha becoming aggravated with each note and the sun was shining a bit too brightly through the glass windows that scattered across the western wall of the ninja academy.

"Mr. Uchiha" The voice of Iruka broke through his annoyed eye twitching and his constant glaring at the chalk board. Snapping his bored gaze towards his once prior sensei he waited for him to speak. "The children will be arriving in the next few minutes. I advice you get ready. For right now, I will only have you working with them on target practice, which starts around noon." He informed the last Uchiha survivor as he placed the chalk back down into the metal holder, rubbing his hands together to get the powdery substance off.

"Then why must I be present for the whole day?" Sasuke hissed lowly, crossing his arms against his chest while allowing his lips to fall into a solid frown that reflected annoyance, something seen quite often from the Uchiha.

"Because Lady Tsunade insists you need community service in order to be reappointed as a Konoha citizen. She also insisted on the hours so you must deal with it Sasuke." Iruka reminded him, walking over towards the wooden desk that faced the opposite way of the chalkboard. Sasuke grunted in reply while fallowing his ex-teacher towards the stack of work he had been ordered to start grading.

Upon killing his older brother and learning the truth of the murder of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke had set his mind to destroying Konoha and taking revenge for his brother and his family but in order to do that, he'd have to walk the waters of Konoha once more. The leadership had changed and his class of ninja had become stronger. He needed to make sure when he struck, he had the upper hand.

But when returning in order to analyze the enemy, Tsunade had insisted that if he and his team were to become members of the village once more, they would have to go through numerous punishments for the actions they had already participated in. One of which consisted of community service. Karin had been ordered to help under the hospital, while Juugo and Suigetsu had not accompanied them in order to keep an eye on the Akatsuki. Sasuke on the other hand was ordered to work under Iruka with the ninja academy since he had a lot he could teach the young ninja, not that he would.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the first paper in his stack as he began to concentrate on the answer key that was provided. Lifting a red marker onto the sheet he began to correct answer after answer. His eyebrow furrowed slightly every once in a while at how stupid some of the answers were and he automatically began to memorize the names of students that would probably end up dead before they hit an adult age.

While flipping through pages and answers, one pacific answer caught his eye. Onyx orbs widened as he analyzed the battle structure and technique the child had explained and from the looks of it, this kid had a future in the bingo book.

Glancing down at the answer sheet, Sasuke noticed that the answer was far off from the correct answer, but at the same time he couldn't count it as wrong. It was a brilliant idea and battle formation.

"What's got your nose in a twist, Sasuke?" Iruka chuckled, coming closer to the stunned male who only glared when he noticed his approaching figure. Iruka gently took the paper from between the Uchiha's fingers and twisted it around to scan over the answers. Sighing, Iruka reached for the red marker that was in Sasuke's other hand with a shake of his head.

"Those answers are correct." Sasuke stated bluntly as he didn't allow the teacher before him to grasp the red marker, knowing full well he was going to correct something that hadn't needed correcting at all.

"Sasuke, these answers are very incorrect. He doesn't have a logical way of insuring the safety of his team." Iruka explained, pointing towards the problems on the paper. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You can't always insure the safety of your team and this child obviously understands that." The Uchiha hissed, roughly pulling the paper away from Iruka and placing it on the table where he wrote a hundred percent at the top.

"Mr. Uchiha, the mission I had handed them did not require all of that technique and focus. It could have been much simpler and guaranteed the safety of their team." Iruka informed the Uchiha with aggravation laced in his words, not liking that he had taken it upon himself to do as he pleased.

"Let me see the mission."

"That isn't your place, Sasuke."

"Just let me see it."

With hesitation Iruka mumbled under his breath angrily but pulled a scroll from the last draw of the desk and roughly handed it to the persistent man. Sasuke ripped the scroll open and began to scan over the details and with only seconds to spare, he smirked.

"You obviously weren't thinking when you established this mission." The Uchiha chuckled darkly as he rolled the paper back up. Iruka's eyes widened slightly at his words.

"What are you implying Sasuke?" He asked, confused.

"Well obviously, if the merchant they are escorting home is an underground performance manager than he would evidently know that underneath Konoha there is a pathway that leads straight to his home land." Iruka's eyes widened. "Since he is a part of construction for these tunnels he should have an ID that allows him to travel through them so therefore he doesn't need to waste money hiring someone to escort him home, unless he's lying about his identity and can't afford a higher rank than genin to protect him."

Iruka stared at the Uchiha in shock, not knowing what to say. He was right. So therefore, the mission would need a battle structure such as the ones the child had presented. Keeping your team a hundred percent safe would not be the slightest bit possible. But how could a mere four year old think of that? He was the youngest in the academy and the only reason he had gotten in was because Tsunade insisted he start school early for the work schedules of his parents. His thinking levels were off the charts.

"So then Uzumaki's paper is right." Iruka whispered in pure awe, not believing he would ever hear those words come from his mouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the name that had escaped his ex-teachers lips.

"He's Naruto's son?" His voice was threatening and low when he asked. With the tilt of his head his bangs fell to cover his eyes and his expression became deadly. Iruka failed to notice this though.

"Yes. He's Naruto and Sakura's child. I placed his smartness from Sakura's side but this is off the charts, even for Sakura. She might be smart but she couldn't have been this smart at the delicate age of four." He admitted, bringing his thumb and pointer finger to his chin as he thought.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Four?" He couldn't hide the shock from his voice. That was the age Itachi had began to think that way. That was the age Itachi had began to gain power. Was this child another prodigy?

"Ye-"

"Iruka-sensei! Look! I brought a kitty to school!" Padded footsteps echoed through the halls as a small little boy appeared in the doorway, his features shining with excitement. Sasuke noticed the twitch of his ex-sensei's eyebrow as he pushed himself away from the wooden desk.

"Ryu, how many times must I tell you not to bring animals to school?" Iruka gritted, looking sternly at the excited boy in the doorway, who seemed to have dropped his amused face and in its place was one of embarrassment.

"But he was abandoned!" The child protested with a whine. Sasuke frowned slightly as he watched the brat stomp his foot with a pout. His blond locks were a mess and just thrown all over his head as if he hadn't groomed himself in months. His dark captivating onyx orbs gobbled up his upper face but added innocents to his appearance. His cheek bones were high and his nose curved just perfectly. If he did something with that hair of his, he might have been cute.

"It doesn't matter. This is a school, not a petting zoo." Iruka sighed, turning towards Sasuke. "You complain about being here with nothing to do so take Ryu to drop that cat back off where he got it." He ordered, watching as Sasuke's eyebrow rose and a glare plastered onto his features. "That's an _order _Uchiha." He emphasized before taking the pile of paper in front of him and walking back to the chalk board.

Mumbling under his breath Sasuke stood from his seat and shoved his hands into his pockets. Casting his gaze downwards as he glared at the floor, he stalked out the room, not even waiting for the small child to catch up.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Um…Mister grumpy can you slow down?" Ryu mumbled as he glanced up at the man who was taking strides that took Ryu ten paces to make. The kitten that was cradled securely in his hold meowed softly because of the bumpy ride he was enduring but he went unnoticed to both males.

"Hn" Was the Uchiha's low reply as he kept his footing and ignored the four year old boy that lingered quite a ways behind him. The town buzzed with villagers chatting and scrambling around to fulfill their daily routines. He could feel some of their gazes lingering on his being and he hated the whispering voices that voiced their opinions about his return. He just hated this place.

"Mister Grumpy!" The child whined as his tiny fingers reached out and encircled around Sasuke's cold hands. The shock of warmth from the small boys hand lit the Uchiha's cold being on fire and with it, he snatched his hand away as fast has he could, glaring down at the little boy.

"What?" He hissed, noticing the widening of the child's eyes and the way his mouth gaped in fear. He could only imagine the terror running through the boy's body as tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes. Unfazed, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to look down at the stunned boy. This was Naruto's son. This was Sakura's son. This was _their_ son. He should hate him just as much as he hated them.

"I-I…I wanted an ice-cream." Ryu murmured, switching his gaze over towards a small stand where an older hefty man was selling ice-cream cones to small children. Sasuke's eyes traveled over towards where the boy was looking but then snorted after a moment.

"Whatever" He mumbled, continuing to walk onwards with or without the small dark orbed child. Ryu looked at the man walking away with a stunned expression and then back towards the ice-cream stand. Running up towards Sasuke the little boy curved his path and stopped right in front of the Uchiha.

"Please Mr.! I'll be good!" He begged. Sasuke scanned the child's attire in amusement. His big eyes were shining with plead and his arms were curled up towards his chest. Sasuke took notice to the fact that the child had indeed dropped the cat off somewhere while he wasn't paying attention. His lower lip poked out into a pout and his knees were bent slightly.

"You don't need it."

"Yes I do!" He protested, jumping up and down slightly. Sasuke only sighed before glancing over his shoulder towards the stand once more but then back down towards the boy. Why did he feel this tug at his heart? This child was only an enemy. Someday, his and every other villager in this village's blood would be smeared across his palms. But for some reason, at the thought of the innocent child in front of him laying still and cold on the ground made his heart skip a beat.

"Fine" He murmured in defeat as he guided the child towards the stand. Ryu squealed with happiness as he gripped at Sasuke's arm once more which the Uchiha shrugged away from.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Alright class. That is all for today. I expect all of you to have your homework completed tomorrow morning." Iruka said, placing the chalk down on the metal holder while brushing his hands against one another to rid of the substance on his palms.

The children smiled and chattered as they began to leave the room with excitement, doubled up with their friends. Sasuke watched them all with a bored expression littering his features but then all of a sudden there was a tug at his shorts.

Casting his gaze down to the small child that was staring up at his with huge onyx orbs, he frowned. "What?" He asked in annoyance, taking a step back so the small hands gripping at him would release.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the ice-cream Mr. Grumpy!" Ryu grinned, tightening his hold on the older man. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He squealed, loosening his grip and running towards the door, but then he stopped and hesitated before turning around. "My names Ryu by the way." He grinned, giving the Uchiha a second to absorb his words before he ran out the door, his small hand waving good bye to the Uchiha.

Iruka watched the scene in amusement as his most troublesome student ran out the door. Ryu never took to people easily. He usually avoided them but he didn't this time. He seemed to be very fond of Sasuke for some reason. Iruka smiled.

"I think he likes you." The older male informed the Uchiha, moving towards the desk to start grading papers once more. Sasuke Grunted.

"Whatever" He murmured, heading towards the door himself.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Ryu! Naruto! Dinners ready!" Her melodic voice rang out as she called for the other two members of the house hold. Scrubbing her hands together as the soap between them foamed and began to dispose of the germs that had gathered, she smiled. She could hear the footsteps moving quickly towards her with the sound of a giggle escaping her little boy's lips.

"Oh no! It seems as though the engine is giving out! We might not make it captain!" She heard Naruto's over dramatic screams enter the room with his arms out stretched, his body tilting back and forth with Ryu's small form on his shoulders, his small hands hanging onto Naruto's blond locks. Sakura giggled slightly as Naruto made sounds that resembled a plane as he ran around the small island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Look! There's fuel to recharge our engine! But we have to hurry or we'll be goners!" Ryu squealed, pointing towards the neatly set table where the freshly cooked food had been positioned, steam rising from the substance. He tugged on the blond traces laced through his fingers to redirect the plane, still squealing with laughter as Naruto ran towards it. With one swift motion the ninja flipped the child over his head and settled him into his normal seat, laughing alongside the boy as he ruffled his hair.

"Looks like we made it! Believe it!" Naruto screamed, throwing a punch into the air in victory. Ryu laughed, standing up in the dining chair while holding onto the back of it.

"Yeah! Believe it!" He mimicked with more giggles as he glanced over towards his mother who was smiling brightly at the two, he smiled back lovingly.

"You two are just too much sometimes." She giggled, moving to take her seat in front of her child. Naruto wasted no time in getting there before her, gently pulling the seat out for her and once she was seated, pushing it back in. Smiling up at him, she nodded her thanks as he too took a seat next to her, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Ew! Don't do that!" Ryu whined, slapping his fingers over his eyes in a disgusted way. Naruto and Sakura laughed at his immaturity.

"Do what, Ryu? This?" Naruto asked in fake unknowing as he leaned over and placed his lips on Sakura's cheek once more, rubbing his lips into her skin in a teasing matter as he hummed, causing the pink haired woman to shriek with giggles as she tried to pull away but the blond grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"Ew! Yes! That! Gross!" Ryu mocked a gag as he banged his head down on the table, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Oh, I think someone's jealous!" Naruto teased, getting up from his seat and running around the table only to envelope Ryu's small form in his arms. He squealed as he tried to fight the older male off but couldn't. Sakura laughed as Naruto placed his lips on Ryu's cheek and gave him the same treatment, causing the child to squirm even more.

With a smile, she shook her head. Naruto was such a great father. He never felt Ryu unloved and gave all of him to the small boy. There were even times when Naruto refused to go on missions just to make sure Ryu had gotten enough attention. This little boy wasn't cheated at all when it came to a father and mother. She and Naruto cherished him as if he was the only thing on the earth that held any type of value. He was their everything.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Mwwah!" Sasuke's eye twitched when he felt the soft nose of the small stuffed animal being plunged into his cheek, a kissing sound being made in the process. Grunting angrily, the Uchiha glared down mercilessly at the small boy sitting next to him with a grin stretch across his features.

"Stop" Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes at the small boy. Ryu only giggled before cuddling the small yellow bear closer to him.

"I can't help it if pooh bear likes you!" He squealed, thrusting the toy at Sasuke once more with another kissing sound. The Uchiha growled, taking his hand and pushing the boys shoulder in an attempt to show him he didn't want him sitting with him but the child only giggled.

All the other kids at brutally pushed and scrambled out of the door when the bell for recess had rung, except the small boy with the onyx orbs and the messy blonde hair. He instead, ran up to the front of the room and took a seat next to the stoic older man that had been angrily grading papers. At first, Sasuke had tried to ignore the Childs rambling but when he felt the kid thrust his toy at his face, his patients began to run thin.

"." Sasuke gritted out, wishing the child would leave him alone but with no luck. Again, the child took his toy and placed its nose on Sasuke's cheek.

"Mwah!" He laughed, watching the man press his lips into a tight line. Sasuke slammed his hands into the desk as he stood, glaring down at the child. His blood was boiling and he was seeing red, all he wanted to do was choke the kid. Ryu looked up at him was a scared expression, paralyzed in the spot. His huge eyes had multiplied in size and the grip on the bear was tighter.

Sasuke gloated inwardly but once he felt the soft fabric of the toys nose on his arm, aggravation flooded over him again. "Mwah!" Ryu squealed once more, causing Sasuke to yank the toy away from him. "Hey!" The child whined, reaching is small fingers out to try and grasp the bears left leg but the Uchiha only snatched it out of his reach, a smirk climbing over his features at the look of irritation knitted in the boy's eyebrows.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes flickered over to a ruler in the corner, a smirk stretching across his face. Ryu's annoyed expression turned to one of confusion as he noticed the gleam in the man's eyes.

….

….

….

….

"Hey! This isn't fair!" Ryu whined, reaching his small fingers out as far as he could stretch, trying to feel the soft material of his toy. The very tips of the pads of his fingers grazed its foot, pushing it slightly and causing it to swing back and forth a bit.

Sasuke smirked from across the room, arms crossed over his chest and his legs thrown up onto the desk, crossed, as he rocked his chair back on its hind legs. He hadn't been this amused in years. He watched as the child ran around frantically, trying to catch the toy that hung above his head, dangling from a string that was tied around its waist, the other half tied to a yard ruler that Sasuke had used a belt to securely hold it in place on the boys back, causing the toy to outstretch barely out of the kids reach right above him.

Sasuke chuckled at the kid as he jumped up slightly, trying to grab the bear but the toy only bobbed up and down in the air. With a huff of air, Ryu turned towards the Uchiha and crossed his arms with a pout; Sasuke only shook his head with his cocky smirk still in place.

"Your mean! I hope you drown in the toilet!" Ryu screamed, stomping over to the other side of the room as he continued to reach for his toy. He had never been so angry in his little life. Jumping up once more, His tiny hands reached as far as possible. Two sets of eyes widened when the child's hands grasped the pooh bears middle.

With a grin of success Ryu turned towards Sasuke, sticking his tongue out earning a growl from the older man. He felt giddy at the thought of outsmarting the older male and finally getting his toy back.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened with a loud thud, causing both of them to jump. Ryu's hands lost their grasp on the toy and all of a sudden it sprung up in the air and took a curved turn on the way down, slamming straight into Ryu's face, knocking the child off his feet and onto the ground, tears trickling down his cheeks from the pain.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Iruka's angry screech echoed from the wall, causing the crying boy on the ground to flinch slightly. Sasuke's smirk turned to an annoyed frown. It was just like Iruka to ruin his fun.

The sensei of the class turned his gaze to Ryu, only to take in his beat up and taken advantage of structure. Angrily, he turned to the male sitting at the desk. "Uchiha" He gritted out, his hands balled into fists.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~ **

Grumbling in annoyance the Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking towards the front desk of the building he had just entered. The small noises of people scurrying around and others of individuals in the waiting room coughing or sneezing only caused irritation to bubble up within him. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't even allowed to go on missions at the moment so why in hell would he need a-

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha. You must be here for your examination." The woman behind the desk said cheerfully as she clicked away on her computer mouse, bringing up his file as he blue orbs scanned over it quickly. "You may go wait in room 34A. Someone will be in to assist you momentarily." She smiled brightly at him, moving a piece of her fried dark locks behind her ear. The Uchiha only nodded before stalking down the hall to the room he had been instructed to wait in.

Stopping in front of the door that led inside, he reached for the knob and turned it slightly. Upon walking in he stalked towards the stiff bed that was settled near a window, climbing on top as the paper below him crinkled slightly, he sighed in aggravation. The sooner this was over the better.

Although he hadn't had anything rather intriguing to do anyways. If anything, he was glad he didn't have to go to the academy today thanks to this little check up. No fighting immature children to deal with, especially the little Uzumaki child that liked to fallow him around everywhere. Annoying, just like his mother.

Suddenly, the creaking noise of the door being gently pried open pulled the Uchiha from his thoughts. Glancing over towards the entrance his eyebrow raised when he was met with no one but the actual door itself.

"Mr. Grumpy?" A stuffed up voice questioned softly. Sasuke's eyes trailed down the door until his eyes were met with a pair that reflected his own. Speak of the devil. With an eye twitch the man only frowned at the small child, who seemed surprised to see him there. "Did… did you come to check on me?" The hope and happiness laced in the child's words only made Sasuke sneer.

"Tch, no." He rudely replied slitting his onyx orbs slightly in an attempt to threaten the child with hopes that he'd leave, but Ryu only stepped farther into the room, sniffling slightly as he brought his forearm up to whip his nose on.

"Are you sick too then?" The disappointment leaked from the boys' eyes and words as he eyed the man that sat a few feet away from him. Sasuke only shook his head before glancing out the window, not wanting to continue talking to the small child. "Oh" He murmured, suddenly fiddling with the stethoscope that was hooked around his neck. Suddenly an idea popped into Ryu's head. "Hey! The nurse sent me in here to check your heart beat." He informed the man with a grin.

Sasuke snorted, looking down at the child who appeared to seem excited about the thought of playing doctor. "No she didn't" Sasuke mumbled, calling his bluff. Ryu only nodded.

"She did too! She taught me how and she's really busy today so she told me to check your heart." Ryu insisted, determination in his eyes. He tried to not cave into the lie he had just told. He really wanted to play with the Uchiha. Besides, his dad told his mom little lies that didn't hurt anyone so it seemed to be okay.

Sasuke studied the child's appearance. He was calm and collected. He wasn't sure if he should believe his words though. Although, the child's battle strategies were amazing so there wasn't much doubt the child was smart. He probably had learned how to use the device. So with a sigh, the Uchiha nodded.

Ryu's eyes widened in shock but then a grin stretched across his features. Running over towards the Uchiha, he climbed onto the bed and stood up; his height almost equal was the length of Sasuke's upper body. He placed the two ends into his ears and placed the medal circular side on Sasuke's bare chest.

"Okay, now take a deep breath." Ryu instructed, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Sasuke only smirked at the dramatic look the child had plastered on his face. He was only checking his heart beat, not performing surgery. Sasuke complied, sucking in a lungful of oxygen. "Now let it out" It didn't go unnoticed to the Uchiha that the child was performing a lung check to his heart, which only proved Ryu had been lying to him, but he continued to humor the boy for some reason unknown to himself.

"You have cancer." Ryu bluntly stated, pretending the brush his hands off in a professional matter.

Sasuke Scoffed. "You checked my heart."

"Yes and I noticed you have signs of cancer." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You are verbally constipated." Sasuke almost choked on his own spit at the words that came out of the boy's mouth.

" What?" He hissed, glaring at Ryu with murder in his orbs.

"And you're losing your hearing." Sasuke growled.

"Shut up brat" He gritted, shoving the metal object away from his chest. Ryu tried to hold onto it before it fell but the wobbliness of his hold made it slip, yanking the ear pieces out of his ears. Sasuke watched with a raised eyebrow as the child tried desperately not to cry and struggled to keep a good hold on the instrument. "You're left handed." Sasuke stated bluntly, watching the boy look up at him in shock.

"W-what?"

"That's why you have trouble holding things properly. You're left handed but you try to use your right." The Uchiha pointed out, nodding towards the hand Ryu was grasping the stethoscope in. Ryu frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Daddy told me that I should use my right hand for everything that way I'd get used to it because it's harder to hold kunai properly in your left hand." Sasuke scoffed at what the boy had told him, shaking his head. It was just like Naruto to think that.

"There's a different way to hold a kunai with your left hand." Sasuke informed, causing Ryu to look up at him with a questioning glance.

"How do you know?"

"I'm left handed." The Uchiha informed, pulling out a Kunai from a pouch on his left leg, twirling it around his finger before grasping it in a foreign way that Ryu had never seen before. Beckoning the child over to him, Sasuke pulled out another Kunai and handed it to the boy.

"Now forget all about your right hand and copy me."

….

….

….

….

"Mrs. Haruno I can't find Ryu anywhere." A nurse informed the worried mother who was scurrying around the hospital in a desperate search for her four year old son. She knew she should have found a baby sitter instead of bringing him with her to the hospital. He had been running a high fever this morning and she had told him he wasn't going to school that day. She had brought him to the hospital and laid him down on the couch in her office, telling him to rest but when she went to check on him, he was gone.

Now every nurse and herself were searching the interior, trying to find the child. Turning towards the waiting room area, Sakura quickly walked towards the two doors that led out to a small gardening area where Ryu seemed to trail off to sometimes. She hoped she'd find him there and to her surprise, after turning a few corners through the lush bushes and flowers, she found more than she bargained for.

"Don't let your guard down." His husky voice murmured as she watched the tall man appear behind her small little boy who was crouched in a defensive position, a kunai clutched in his left hand. Her eyes widened at the thought, _his left hand_. She took note to the way he was holding it also. Naruto hadn't taught him that. Nor had he taught him the stance he had taken. Everything Naruto had taught Ryu seemed to be replaced.

"I didn't" She heard her son reply as he poofed away with the sudden attack Sasuke had launched at him. Her eyes widened once more. When had Ryu even learned how to control the least amount of chakra? She and Naruto hadn't taught him _anything_ on the advanced levels of that.

Sasuke smirked when he watched the blonde haired child charge him from the side, a glint of pride in his onyx orbs. "Good boy" Was his husky murmur as he reached out and clashed Kunai's with the small child. Sasuke watched as Ryu struggled to hold him back. "Concentrate and pump chakra into your arm." The Uchiha instructed, pushing down harder onto the boys Kunai with his own. Ryu struggled at first, but soon his arm glowed green as he forced chakra into his veins as he was instructed, holding his own against the older male.

Suddenly, Sasuke settled a hand upon Ryu's head, startling the boy. Easily pulling his Kunai back, showing Ryu it was over, he stood and turned to face the pink haired woman who he had noticed the second she had stepped out of the hospital. Ryu turned to look at he as well as a gleaming smile stretched across his face.

"Mommy did you see me?" He squealed with excitement as he jumped up and down slightly. "Mr. Grumpy taught me some of the basics of being a ninja! I can't wait to show daddy!" He continued to rant, running up to his mother and hugging her leg. Sakura only smiled at him, watching as the Uchiha turned and walked away from the two, which she frowned at.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"You know Mr. Grumpy; I think we should go to the park today!" Ryu squealed, jumping up and down as he tried to keep his hold on the small puppy hanging in his arms. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"No." He growled in aggravation. Ryu had once again brought an animal to school and of course Sasuke was the one to have to help him return it…again. The Uchiha wasn't too pleased about it. This was the fifth time it had happened. First was the cat, then a frog, then a chicken (lord only knows where he got that from), a squirrel and now a damn dog.

"But it's Friday! They let us feed the ducks on Friday!" Ryu whined, reaching his small hand out to grasp at Sasuke's shirt sleeve. When his fingers finally encircled around the fabric he stopped and tried to hold the older man back with him. Sasuke groaned.

"I'll make you a deal." He murmured in aggravation, his eyes scanning over the boys pleading expression and then down to the dog nestled in his arms. He watched the boy nod once. "Stop bringing animals to school, and I'll take you to the stupid park." He offered with annoyance. He really didn't want to go to the park, but if it meant getting rid of these silly trips to get rid of animals, then he'd do it.

Ryu thought for a minute but then a grin stretched across his face. "Okay!" He squealed, jumping up and down before letting go of the little puppy he had been holding. The dog ran off without a second to waste, Sasuke snorted at this. If he had the chance he'd run off too.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The sun's rays of heat beamed down onto the two males that were sitting along the ponds edge. Onyx orbs watched as the water rippled slightly every time the blond child would place his hand gently into it in order to draw the ducks towards him with a piece of bread settled in his palm.

"Mr. Grumpy look!" He squealed with excitement when he noticed a rather small duck floating towards them. Its feathers were golden with brown and white spots littering its body. It wasn't your average duck.

Sasuke watched with amusement as the child tried to stretch his arm out further in order to reach the duck, which seemed to have stopped a good two feet away from the child's out reached hand. The bird stared at the piece of bread but then with a crane of its neck it started to turn away. Ryu's face turned shocked as he continued to reach out, calling for the bird.

"Stop it. You're gonna-" Before Sasuke could finished his statement, a splash echoed throughout the park and the small boy that had been seated next to him, was no longer there but in the water instead. He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the child hadn't resurfaced and quickly, he began to make a move towards the water. His arm shot into the water and gripped the back of Ryu's shirt before he could sink and ripped his small being out.

Ryu wheezed and coughed slightly before he was able to suck in air to his suffocating lungs, his body hunched over as Sasuke held him up with a hand settled protectively on his back. When the boy finally had enough strength to lift his head, he did and with that the blond hair that was soaked to the roots, slid off his head and landed on the ground beside the two. Both sets of onyx orbs widened the second it hit the ground and silence overtook them both.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He scanned the child over again and again as if he wasn't seeing things right. There was no way in hell. Ryu's blond hair was fake, a wig that was now soaked and laying beside them. In its place though, was a mess of black locks that mimicked his own style exactly. The back was spiked, soaked and still defying gravity just as his did. The bangs in the front were chopped exactly identical to his but a little shorter. Placing the hair with the dark orbs that also mirrored his made this child look exactly like him when he was younger.

"You're not an Uzumaki." The Uchiha stated with a harsh tone. He hadn't meant to sound threatening, but the conclusions that were popping into his head were taunting him, immensely.

Ryu's lower lip quivered with fear as he glanced away from the older male. "I-I thought I was." He murmured, tears gathering in his eyes as his small form started to rack with sobs. "B-but then I saw you and we looked the same so I thought maybe… Maybe…" He couldn't stop his crying enough to finish, his small hands cupping his face as he cried.

Sasuke watched the child, still trying to figure out how this had happened. Yes, Ryu looked exactly like him but there wasn't any way he could actually be his. He hadn't been intimate with any woman at all in his whole life. He was still a virgin.

A thought entered his mind then, and it made his heart skip a beat. Itachi. This child could be Itachi's son. How the hidden leaf village had found him, he didn't know but that was the only logical explanation.

"Can you make your eyes turn red?" Sasuke asked, trying to phrase it in order for the child to understand. Ryu lifted his face from his hands to stare at the man in shock, but none the less he nodded his head.

"L-like this?" He asked, closing his eyes for a mere second but then opening them again a second later. Sasuke watched in amazement as red colored the child's orbs, two thick black dots circling around in them. He had the Sharingan.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"How did you get a hold of Itachi's son?" The blunt words that held such anger only caused confusion to out stretch upon the blonde woman's face as she watched the Uchiha stalk into her office. Setting her small mug down, Tsunade laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" She questioned, putting her full attention on the man that seemed to be enraged. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her; his hands were wrapped in fists, his knuckles turning white. She could have sworn she heard the grinding of his teeth behind his plump lips but she couldn't be certain.

"That boy isn't an Uzumaki." Was the only thing Sasuke could manage to hiss out. This caught the brown orbed woman by surprise as her eyes widened.

"What are y-"

"Ryu isn't an Uzumaki!" Sasuke roared, for once letting his emotions get the better of him. His yell only echoed back at him and swung around the room. The woman before him stayed frozen. How had he found out about this? How was she supposed to deal with this? She knew Ryu wasn't an Uzumaki. He didn't have to inform her of the knowledge she had known all along. But how in the world had Sasuke Uchiha had time to scout him out and figure out who he was or where his traits originated from?

Clearing her throat, Tsunade pretended to not be shocked by his words and began to pile the paper work scattered on her desk in neat stacks. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke's eyes turned into slants as his head lowered, his orbs peaking through his bangs in a frightening way. "He possesses the Sharingan." He watched the Hokage visibly stiffen.

"That's impossible" She whispered, glaring at the male now, unfazed by his threatening gaze.

"Don't act like you don-"

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!" Sasuke's eyes widened at her outburst but his glare returned after a bit. "Ryu is an Uchiha. I don't need your grumpy ass coming in here with such threatening looks to sway me to tell you the truth. Have you fucking forgotten who I am?" She screeched, thrusting her fists into the wooden desk before her as a crack ran up the middle. "In case for some God damn reason you have, Uchiha, let me inform you! _I _am the _Hokage_! I am _above_ your fucking ass! So bite your tongue, take a seat and allow me to explain before I give you the honor of being hung by your ears!" She hissed loudly, panting after her speech. She was not going to allow this man to act like he ruled everything. He should have approached her differently, the stubborn ass.

Sasuke didn't say a word, only plopped himself down into a chair that sat before the Hokage's desk. His lips were positioned in a way that anyone would call a pout, other than the Uchiha himself. His eyes were still narrowed, although they were directed at the floor now and his body was stiff due to the scolding he had just received.

"Good choice." Tsunade informed the male as she too took her seat once more. "Now" She started. "Ryu is not Itachi's son." She began, only to watch Sasuke look up at her with a scowl.

"You can't fool me." He hissed. He knew the child was Itachi's. Who else could Ryu belong to? She was just trying to pull his leg and he wasn't in the fucking mood.

"You're so fucking stubborn!" She growled, angrily reaching for a medical book that lay on the edge of her desk, hurling it at the Uchiha's head. Sasuke craned his neck to the side and listened as it hit the wall with a clump. "Ryu is not Itachi's son."

"Then who's is he?" Sasuke challenged, gripping the arm rests of the chair tightly, grinding his teeth together.

Tsunade only smirked, allowing silence to add to the dramatic effect as she leaned back in her chair. Stretching her arms above her and settling them behind her head. "He's yours." She told him, a glint in her eyes. She only chuckled when a bemused look over took the man's features. He was shocked out of his mind.

"That's impossible." He hissed. "I'm not sexually active."

Tsunade laughed. "My dear stubborn boy, you didn't have to sexually active." She leaned in closer to the male, a teasing smirk upon her lips. He wanted to whip it off her features so bad. "You see, upon going through Orochimaru's hideout some of our ninja came across a room filled with many test tubes. Among these test tubes had been a few that contained sperm samples from all his latest projects. You just happened to be one of the ones he had.

"When the tube had made it to Kohana, we immediately froze the substance in order to keep it alive. The elders then decided that, since we had no records of your status of being dead or not at the time, we should try to reproduce another Uchiha just in case they were extinct. Sakura, going against my wishes which she usually never does, made an agreement with the elders in which she'd be the one to carry the child. Thus, she was impregnated in a few weeks.

"Ryu's been raised by Naruto and Sakura for the past years. The two of them decided to act as a couple in order for Ryu to have a normal life growing up, with parents that loved him." Tsunade Finished, watching as all the information sunk into the Uchiha before her. He didn't seem extremely shocked by it all, but she knew he was.

"How do I get full custody over my son?" Was his gritted out question. Tsunade smirked. If he thought she'd help him take her apprentices' pride and joy away from her, he had another thing coming.

"That's simple" She started, watching the man look at her with a hopeful gleam. She chuckled. "You don't"

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Crickets chirped softly throughout the small village as the wind blew mercilessly causing the leafs of every tree to shiver in its wake. The night sky casted a shadow over every residence but the moon and stars tried to shine through. Villagers walked quickly along the streets in order to get home and out of the chilly outdoors. It was November and the weather was changing quickly.

Cuddled inside the warmth of a small little apartment-like-house was one of the villages most prized shinobi's. She gently swatted her pink traces over her shoulder as she rocked back and forth in a wooden rocking chair that was seated in front of the crackling fire she had made a few hours ago. The flames reflected in her emerald orbs as she continued to rock the sleeping boy that was nestled softly in her arms slowly.

Humming, she tenderly brushed his soft black locks away from his forehead, only to watch them float back down into the same position. She smiled lovingly as she continued to play with the sleeping boy's hair, memorized by him. He was truly a sight to behold in all his four year old glory. His onyx eyes were way too big for his small chubby features but complemented him anyways and his hair was dark with a blue tent to it, not quite in the style of his father's but almost.

A small sigh erupted from the boy as he shifted slightly in his mothers grip. His small fingers fisted into her shirt as he snuggled closer into her chest, seeking her warmth and protective hold. Sakura giggled while leaning down and smoothly laid her lips on his forehead, placing a chaste kiss on his pale skin.

"Sakura-chan, I can put in to bed if you want me to." Naruto's soft whisper leaked from the other side of the room as he watched the woman he loved as a sister rock the little boy that warmed his heart. With strides that didn't take him that long to make it across the room, Naruto reached out for Ryu's small form. Sakura smiled up at him, and nodded, allowing his cool fingers to encircle around the boy's body and left him into his own arms.

Turning towards the stairs that led to the child's room, Naruto made his way up them, entering a room down the hall and gently placing Ryu's small form on the mattress. He laid a kiss on his forehead before turning towards the door and walking out.

….

….

….

….

….

Sasuke watched as the blonde haired male exited the room, closing the door behind him. He stayed positioned on the tree branch outside the window that led into his son's room, thinking and pondering over what he was going to do.

The small child that was now cuddled in bed with the pooh bear doll next to him, was sound asleep and wigless, allowing himself to take on his true fathers features with nothing to hide them. Smirking, Sasuke shoot his head.

"_B-but then I saw you and we looked the same so I thought maybe… Maybe…"_

The child's cries echoed through Sasuke's head. He had known long before he did and that was why he couldn't shake the small child off. He was sticking to him like glue because he knew who he was. He knew they were father and son.

Watching the rest of the lights in the house flicker off, Sasuke elegantly scaled the side of the house, reaching out to open the window as quietly as humanly possible. Once it was open he slid his body through, landing soundlessly on the pads of his feet. Turning towards his sleeping little boy, the Uchiha approached the bed and sat on the edge, watching the rise and fall of the child's chest.

Taking his hand, he soothingly ran his fingers through the knots the boy had developed throughout his tossing and turning. He couldn't believe how soft they felt, how easily the knots untied themselves. His hair had never felt as soft as this. Ryu might have gotten the color from him father, but the texture was defiantly from his mother.

He didn't know how this was going to work out, or how he was going to be able to be a part of his sons life other than the fact of being a mere helper at his school, but he was going to make sure he had some hold on Ryu. This was his little boy. His flesh in blood. His family. And He wasn't going to let that be taken away again.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The bell buzzed through the room, echoing off the walls and engulfing the hearing of the children that littered the classroom. With it came the sounds of students rushing out the room, their padded steps mixing with each others to make the noise louder, their voices also carrying and colliding.

Onyx orbs traced their movements. Watching as they smiled and giggled with one another. Happy. When he was in the academy it had been the same. Everyone was happy, not fully understanding the true meaning of the life they were preparing to take on. Soon, they would realize that when you're a ninja, you can't always be happy. Tragedy was at every corner. There were never happy endings. Never the good guy and the bad guy. Sometimes, you were both good guys and in the end you had to become the bad guy. The life of a ninja was twisted. It would destroy you, take your innocents and leave only cruel souls behind in its wake.

Suddenly, something very warm and smooth slid in between the Uchiha's fingers. Glancing down to his side he was met with the small boy that had annoyed the living day lights out of him day after day at the academy.

"Mr. Grumpy tod-"

"Dad" Sasuke murmured, correcting the child's words as he encircled his own scared, beaten up fingers around the ones that had taken a hold of his hand. Ryu only beamed up at him, knowing exactly what the older Uchiha was implying.

"Daddy" He tested the word out, whispering it to himself at first, a small smile creeping up on his face as he nodded. "Daddy" He giggled, causing Sasuke to smirk at the excitement the boy was presenting. He couldn't describe the feeling of finally hearing Ryu say it. Finally hearing him actually call him that after all these months. Warmth bubbled up in the Uchiha's chest and he couldn't help but squeeze the child's hand softly.

It had been four months since Sasuke was informed that this little boy beside him was his son. Four months of teaching him all he knew and plotting ways to keep him to himself during the school day. That's all he had allowed his relationship with son to carry though. He never took it outside of school hours. He never insisted on keeping him longer throughout the day and he never tried to get him on the weekends. He had made Ryu promise to not tell a single soul about their relations towards each other and he still wore his wig. That way Naruto and Sakura would never find out. That way they couldn't take him away from him completely. As long as they were in the academy, they were safe.

"Today's the last day of school." The words were whispers, small and almost undetectable to the ear, but Sasuke picked them up without a strain. They were like knifes cutting away at his heart and the look of sadness that overtook the child's features only cut away at the Uchiha more.

Without a word, Sasuke leaned down a bit, his arms enveloping his child into his arms as he stood, moving Ryu onto his left hip as he held him; _Really _held him for the first time. The younger Uchiha's hands came to settle gently on his father's shoulder as he leaned his head to the side, cuddling into his father's neck.

"I don't wanna leave." The child murmured, tears filling his dark orbs as his lower lip trembled. He was afraid that this was the last time he'd see his dad, that now that school was out he'd have to return to Naruto. It wasn't as though he didn't like Naruto, he just wasn't… Sasuke.

"Then don't" Was the Uchiha's husky reply. His words took Ryu by shock as the boy yanked his face away from his father's flesh and he stared up at him in shock. Sasuke only stared back, a smirk settling across his features. "Here" Sasuke murmured, reaching his free hand up and settling it lightly on the messy blond locks that lay on Ryu's head. Lacing his fingers through them and grasping it tightly the Uchiha carefully pried the wig off his head, causing his silky black locks to spring to life for the whole world to see. "That's better" Ryu grinned.

"Now I look like you!" He squealed happily, gently poking Sasuke's nose with a giggle causing the older man to chuckle.

"Aye" He replied.

….

….

….

….

….

The wind blew softly as her pink traces whipped and wrapped around her face. Entering into the building before her, she lifted her petite fingers up to brush the knotted strands out of her sight of vision. She scanned the halls as she walked them, noticing how deserted the place was at the moment.

Moments ago, she had been patiently waiting for her four year old to arrive home. Usually he trailed along with Ino who closed her shop down around the time the children were let out of class. She passed by their small apartment on her way home so therefore she'd accompany Ryu to in tale he made it home safe. Ino adored him and he seemed to be just as fond of her so Sakura didn't bother trying to bombard their bonding time, seeing that Ino was her best friend and she trusted her son's life with her.

But today he hadn't walked home with Ino. When the clock had struck five, an hour later than Ryu's original time of getting home, she had decided to walk to her friend's just in case she had decided to bring him home for cookies or something, it wouldn't have been the first time. But once arriving to her house, Ino had informed Sakura that Ryu hadn't came with her and that she suspected Naruto must have picked him up.

So now she was hurriedly walking the halls of the ninja academy, hoping that maybe Iruka had held Ryu up for some reason. She didn't know why she was so uneasy. Ryu wasn't in any danger in Kohana. Everyone knew him and loved him. But still, the rush of worry that was eating away at her was strangely growing.

When she finally reached the farthest class room to the right she slid the door open frantically. Emerald orbs darted from every angle of the room, looking for the messy blond hair and sharp onyx orbs of her little boy. When she didn't see anything that resembled her son, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Twirling around quickly, the girl glanced at the being behind her. Noticing the startled look on her face the man continued. "Is there something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, not understanding why his ex-student looked so troubled and out of breath.

"Ryu. Have you seen Ryu?" She asked, fear laced in her words as her being began to tremble from anxiousness. She didn't miss the frown that stretched over the males features, and the way his face became twisted, as if debating on telling her something. It pissed her off. "Well?" She snapped, her eye brows knitting together in lack of patients.

Sighing in defeat, the male only nodded. "He's outside, just beyond the fire escape doors." He pointed towards the exit on the other side of the room. Sakura turned her head to glance at his direction of focus and then nodded before moving quickly towards it. With a frown, the male shook his head. "Sorry Sasuke" He mumbled.

….

….

….

….

….

….

Sasuke felt her presence the second she stepped out from the building that laid a bit to their right. He didn't bother opening his eyes or even acknowledging her though. He was content the way he was, sitting under an old tree with his arms wrapped protectively around his son, holding him. The wind blew softly, causing his bangs to slightly tickle the skin of his forehead. He waited for her to approach them, but apparently the shock she was encountering at the moment was too much. At this he smirked.

"Look!" The whispered voice of the young Uchiha barely reached his father's ears as he leaned in closer to the warm embrace Sasuke had enveloped his fragile being in. Pulling his head back down from the tree he had been leaning against, his chin tilted towards the sky, Sasuke squinted his eyes open reluctantly.

Meeting the gaze of his offspring, the Uchiha smirked when he noticed the additional coma that had been added to the reddened eyes of his son.

"Your Sharingan has improved." He mumbled, the pride that leaked from his words didn't go unnoticed by the younger Uchiha. A wide grin stretched a crossed Ryu's face as he nodded eagerly.

"I can copy things now too!" He squealed, bouncing slightly up and down on his father's lap. Sasuke only chuckled, raising a hand up and settling it gently on his sons head, ruffling his dark locks slightly. He couldn't control the warmth and proud feelings that scaled through his being. This child was so absorbed in getting his approval in everything and it amused him.

"You remind me of" Before the name could escape his lips, Sasuke clamped them shut. His eyes widened slightly from the realization of what he was truly about to say out loud. But, as if he couldn't hold it in, he let it out in a raspy breath. "Itachi"

Ryu blinked, staring up at his father for a moment in confusion. "Who?"

Shaking his head, the Uchiha only closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around his son, bringing him up against his chest where Ryu rested his head with no fuss. "No one" Was his reply as he ran his battle scared hands through the silky locks of the child's. Itachi had been so young when he had been able to use the Sharingan and use it to such high abilities, just as Ryu was now. He had Itachi's potential. There was no doubt about it.

"You know daddy" The soft voice of the boy in his arms interrupted his thoughts. He waited patiently for him to continue, watching as Ryu reached up and grabbed a hold of the hand that was running unconsciously through his hair. Playing with his father's long fingers Ryu smiled. "I love you." He said, the smile gracing his lips turning into a grin as he looked up at his father, his eyes gleaming.

He had taken him by shock. The widening of his eyes as they snapped open and the drop of his jaw made the boy jump slightly. Looking down at Ryu, Sasuke only gazed at him, scanning his face with alarm still controlling his mind and body. How long had it been since he had heard those three words directed at him? He didn't know how to reply. Sure he loved Ryu. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy meant more to him than anything had before. He warmed his heart, he made him happy.

Taking in a sharp breath, the Uchiha opened his mouth, trying to form the words but all that escaped his lips was silence. He watched with horror struck eyes as Ryu's smile turned into a frown slowly. Why couldn't he reply? Why was it so hard to say he loved him too?

When the realization hit him that water was glossing over the onyx orbs of his son, something clicked in the Uchiha's being and finally, he found his voice and his words. "I…love you too" He breathed, so low that it was nearly impossible to hear, but Ryu caught it.

"R-Really?" The boy cried, bringing his curled up fist up to his face and whipping the water from his eyes. Sasuke smirked at he watched the boys lips form into a small pout, one that resembled something Sakura used to do in their genin days.

"Aye" He replied, glancing over at the shell shocked woman that was standing motionless near the fire escape exit. He took in the way her mouth was gapped and the widened emerald orbs that shimmered flawlessly in the setting sunlight. Her skin was glowing due to the yellowish tent the light was giving off, making her appear a bit tanner than usual. Her pink traces settled messily around her heart shaped face.

"Mommy!" Ryu yelled after noticing his father's glance and following it over to his other parent. Sasuke watched as Ryu's face brighten. Sitting up in his father's arms the boy began to wave frantically towards her.

Sakura couldn't find the strength in herself to move. Her body was trembling from the sight that lay before her. Under an old tree sat the traitor of the village, the male she had been so desperately in love with since her younger years. But the fact that he was there wasn't what was bothering her. It wasn't the fact that Ryu was with him either, seeing that she had caught the two together before. What really had her trembling was the way the Uchiha was embracing her son, the way Ryu's hair wasn't blond but black and shaped just like his biological fathers, the way Ryu had called Sasuke 'Daddy'. It all hit her head on as a shiver ran up her spine. _They knew._

She didn't have time to react as she watched the Uchiha stand from his position; Ryu nestled gently in his arms. She traced his movements with horror filled eyes as he gracefully walked towards her. She didn't move nor speak. Once he reached her, the glare he was wearing and directing at her made her feel like cowering down, but instead she continued to stand tall in front of him.

Sasuke gently pushed Ryu towards her, offering him to her. As if the spell was broken Sakura lifted her arms and lifted Ryu into her own arms, settling him softly on her hip. She didn't miss the shocked and saddened look that flashed a crossed her sons face, nor did she miss the regretful saddened look presented on the older Uchiha's face as he glanced down at his son.

Her heart skipped a beat when she watched Sasuke lean into her, his eyes not meeting hers as he continued to move in closer. Her face began to turn red at the thought of how his body heat was radiating onto her, clashing with her own. But when his lips dived down and settled softly on Ryu's forehead, disappointment leaked through her, a frown forming on her face. As he pulled away, he disappeared with a poof of smoke. Leaving her with the heartbroken child she was holding, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The moonlight shone across the paved streets as his soft footsteps echoed throughout the silence. His head was bowed slightly with his bangs shadowing over his scowling features. He had walked this path before, his backpack thrown lazily over his shoulder, walking away from everything once more.

His plans had been faltered. Now that the fragile life of his offspring was sleeping soundly every night, smiling and giggling every second, playing and training, growing and succeeding in this village, the village that had destroyed everything of his, he couldn't demolish its existence. He couldn't be the one to take away everything Ryu had ever known, just as everything he had ever known was taken. He couldn't do it.

But he couldn't stay either. He had no doubt in his mind that everyone would work against him when it came to trying to get even an ounce of leverage into his child's life. He knew if he tried, Sakura and Naruto would push him away from Ryu and Tsunade wasn't the least bit on his side either. He wouldn't win. He'd have to spend his whole life watching from afar as Naruto raised his little boy as his own. He'd have to suffer the pain of never being able to hold Ryu in his arms. To be quite honest with himself and the world, it would literally kill him to proceed with such a future. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he could take on any high ranked Ninja you threw at him, but having his son right in his reach and not being able to even speak to him would tear him apart.

That's why he was leaving. He knew if he got away, just maybe he wouldn't feel as much hurt and pain as he would if he stayed. To only assume that Ryu was happily living and growing up with Naruto as his father was more bearable than actually watching and knowing for sure that it was true. He couldn't live with the accuracy, but he might survive on probability.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" The quiver in her voice sent chills through the Uchiha as he stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to meet with the horrified look of the cherry blossom of Kohana. He didn't know what to answer to her question, so he remained silent, Déjà vu swimming through his mind.

He watched her silently as she took a shaky breath. "You do know, if you leave" Her eyes averted to the ground, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Tsunade won't ever allow you back in." She whimpered, tears gathering in her orbs. Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at her stupid remark but she beat him to it. "And" She squeaked, trying to regain her voice. "And you'll…" She hiccupped. "You'll break Ryu's heart." She gasped, tears cascading down her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened at her words as he stared at her, his breath caught in his throat.

"He's got Naruto" He finally breathed out. The pain that stabbed into his heart at the words that escaped his own lips was nearly unbearable. He watched as Sakura's gaze snapped up to him, her eyes searching his face and the moment her shock disappeared he knew he was showing more emotion than he ever had. Her eyes slit into a glare.

"Don't fucking act like you don't care you bastard." She hissed, her hands fisting up. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at her words. Years ago, she'd never even dream of speaking to him like that. "I can see it on your face. It's killing you to leave him." She yelled, her eyes frantically darting back and forth across his features. Suddenly, she let out a laugh, a cold hearted laugh. "You're a fucking coward, Uchiha." At this his shocked expression turned into a glare. "You're running away from the one thing you have left. You're scared of being forbidden of the right to see your son so you're running away without even trying. What a _fucking_ coward!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, anger thrashing through his being. How dare she!

"No! I won't shut up, Uchiha! He looks up to you! He expects you to be here now!" She paused, her features softening once more as she glanced down at the ground. "He loves you… and you love him. Don't leave him, Sasuke. He doesn't deserve to go through the loss of a father he needs more than anything else. You of all people should understand. Does he really deserve for you to walk out on him?" Her words pierced his heart. He couldn't breathe again. She was right. Ryu didn't deserve what he was about to dish out to him. He needed Sasuke now, just as much as Sasuke needed him.

"Why did you make him wear a wig?" It was blunt and to the point, anger and disgust seeping from his tone. The emerald orbed woman looked at him with surprise written across her features.

"I…We didn't make him wear the wig, Sasuke."

He scoffed. "Then why?"

Sakura smiled sadly, shaking her head at the Uchiha's misunderstanding. "He wanted to." Sasuke didn't seem very convinced by her response, so she continued to explain. "He thought Naruto was his father, but the resemblance came up short" She stopped, smiled and shook her head "Well, there wasn't any resemblance at all." Looking at Sasuke she sighed. "I'm not a boy, but could you imagine the disappointment of not resembling your father at all, let alone your mother. He was devastated and hurt when the kids at school started to poke fun of him because he was so different." She paused. "So I bought him a wig that resembled Naruto's hair. You have no idea how happy he was." She giggled, remembering the excitement that had overtaken her little boy when he had seen the wig. Discarding the memory for the time being she sighed. "He used to never take it off; sometimes he even tried to shower with it. But a few weeks ago, he stopped wearing it as much. He'd come home from school, throw it on the couch and go on with his life, then put it back on before leaving the next morning."

"_Ryu! Look at you! You're all non-meish again!" Naruto playfully stated, pretending to be hurt by the sight of the wig laying on the living room floor, carelessly being thrown there as if it meant nothing. Sakura watched as he glanced up at the blonde from his homework and shrugged. _

"_You're overrated." He stated with non interest, causing both adults to look at him strangely, shocked. _

"_Ryu! Why would you say such a thing!" His mother growled, placing her hands on her hips as she glared with disapproval at her son. She watched him shrug, not even giving her the time of day. Not even glancing up from his work. _

"_Because trends and knock offs always go out of style." She'll never forget the look of hurt that sprang to life on Naruto's face, nor the way his eyes glossed over slightly before he shook it off and faked an unsure laugh._

"He stopped calling him daddy too after a while-"

"_Ryu! I'm going to get you!" Naruto teased, grabbing for the small boy who squealed, trying to escape the blonde's persistent hands._

"_No! Stop!" Ryu laughed, trying to swat the tan fingers that were wiggling across the skin of his stomach away. Naruto chuckled as he pulled the flailing child closer towards him on the couch._

"_What's going on in here?" Came Sakura's stern voice as she entered the room in which she had heard her child's frantic screams coming from. A smile graced her lips as she saw the loving moment her son was having with her best friend. "Oh I see, you let him hold you but you're too grown up for mommy? I'm hurt." Sakura sighed in fake sadness as she settled her hand over her heart, pouting her lips slightly. Ryu only grinned at his mother._

"_Naruto started it" He stated matter of factly, causing both forms to stiffen. Looking between them, Ryu's face took on a clueless look. "What?" He asked, not understanding why everything got so serious. _

"_You... called me Naruto." The blue orbed male said, looking down at Ryu with astonishment. _

"_That's your name isn't it?"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_Then you shouldn't be acting like a fox caught in a trap. Deal with the name your mother entrusted you with and don't be a baby." Ryu scuffed. Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Ryu!"_

Sakura smiled at the memory. "Come to think of it, he's gotten a lot snappier too." She giggled and looked at Sasuke with tears rimming her eyes. "He acts just like you now. The things he says, the things he does, the way he disses Naruto all of a sudden." Sakura caught the slight gleam that entered the Uchiha's eyes. "The spitting image of you" She whispered.

"How will it work?" His bluntness only sparked something inside of her heart, as if reminding her that some things about him would never change. Some things she'd never have to worry about him growing out of.

"We could take turns. He could go with you o-"

"Marry me" He interrupted her, causing her eyes to grow the size of saucers.

"W-what?" She asked, breathless.

"Marry me" He replied, emotionless but his words a bit slower so she could understand. Her eyes inspected his features, waiting for the punch line, waiting for him to chuckle and tell her he was kidding. But then she smiled at her own foolishness. This was Sasuke, not Naruto. Sasuke never joked. He was dead serious.

"Why?"

He scoffed. "Not because I love you" That hurt. That had hurt a lot. "Because I love Ryu" He informed her, making sure he made his point clear. She only bit her lip in an attempt to try to stop her broken hearted sobs that were dying to escape her throat. "He needs us both" She nodded at his statement.

"Yes. He does need us both." She murmured. She knew that Ryu wouldn't be satisfied with one parent each month. He wouldn't grow up as well as if he had both. He wouldn't have everything he needed and the constant changes every month might stress him out. He needed satiability with both herself and Sasuke.

"So?" She could hear the irritation reflecting off the Uchiha's words. He was never one for stalling or beating around the bush. He wanted up right answers the second they were asked for.

Taking in a shaky breath Sakura nodded slowly. "I'll marry you." She whispered and with that, the Uchiha turned his body fully around and started walking back towards the village.

"Tomorrow, you and Ryu will move into the Uchiha main household with me. Friday, we'll be married. Only four witnesses are required. I don't expect any extra presences." He informed her, not even taking time to stop walking in order to let it all sink in and once he was out of her sight, she smiled bitterly.

"Same old, Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Of Mister Grumpy and Stuffed Pooh Bears **

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Large emerald orbs darted back and forth between the woman seated comfortably next to her and the door in which her mother had entered. Finally deciding to speak her fragile two year old mind she turned towards the woman, going against her mother's wishes of not approaching the ladies at the hospital about their weight.

"Why you tummy so big?" She asked, her eyes blinking with curiosity. The auburn locked woman turned towards the tiny child, a bit taken aback by her question.

"Oh, well…um…because I'm having a baby sweetheart." She informed her, a smile stretching across her angelic features. Sayuri Uchiha only stared her cute chubby features carrying an expression of pure agony.

"Is the baby in your tummy?" The woman only giggled.

"She sure is," replied the lady charmed by the little girl's innocent question.

"Is it a good baby," Sayuri asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure it's a really good baby," She replied with good humor thinking how incredibly cute the little girl was and looking forward to what she might say next.

Sayuri's emerald orbs widened as she gapped like a fish out of water, a horrified look overtaking her features. "Then…then why did you eat her!" She squealed, her heart hammering with fear of the thought of someone her age being gobbled down by an older woman.

The lady looked at her with shock. "No! Sweetheart that's not what I-"

"Sayuri Uchiha what did I tell you about messing with the patients?" The stern voice admitted from the woman in the doorway, tapping her foot against the tiled floor with her hands positioned on her hips, giving her daughter a disapproving look.

"But 'Ommy! She eat the baby!" Sayuri squealed, hurriedly scooting towards the edge of the seat and clumsily trying to climb off before rushing over to her mother, a scared look on her face. Sighing, Sakura shook her head and picked her daughter up, gently settling her on her hip.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She apologized, looking up at the woman who was sitting stunned in the waiting room. After a few seconds the woman smiled.

"It's quite alright." There was a pause. "She's extremely beautiful." She said in an admiring tone, nodding towards the little being nestled softly in Sakura's arms. Giggling nervously, Sakura reached out and ran her fingers through her little girl's pink and black curls that were messily thrown into a pony tail at the top of her head, a bow attached to the hair tie.

"Thank you." Sakura replied sheepishly. "It's one of the many upsides to marrying an Uchiha." She giggled at her joke. "Beautiful, pain in the butt children." She continued, rubbing her nose into her daughter's neck loving, causing her the squeal with laughter. The woman laughed and was just about to reply but a husky, deep voice cut her off.

"Tch, it's the other way around." An annoyed reply made its way from an equally annoyed Uchiha who was tired of being ignored. Sakura glanced over to the man she loved with a smile gracing her lips.

"Well I guess you're right. I mean, you might have hit the genetic jackpot but I'm quite beautiful myself." She playfully slipped her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic, conceited way. "But they take after you when it comes to they're being unbearably intolerable." She teased, sticking her tongue out at the male with a giggled.

Scoffing, the Uchiha grunted and shoved his hands further into his pockets, moving towards his wife with a scowl presented on his face. Sakura only giggled once more at his attempt to be interrogating.

"Put her down." He ordered, stopping in front of her with a frown on his features. Sakura complied, knowing her husband wasn't serious about acting like an ass. "Go sit down Sayuri; I need to speak with your mother." He told his daughter, glancing down at her and giving her a small smirk in insure her he wasn't really angry. She nodded, and skidded off to her chair next to the woman she thought ate babies.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura started to speak but was cut off as the Uchiha silently pushed her through the doors that led to the back of the hospital. When inside, he didn't waste much time before he shoved her petite form up against the wall nearest to them, causing her to squeak in surprise, but then giggle. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed as his lips roughly collided with the skin of her neck, using his teeth to nip and nibble at her flesh.

"Tease" He mumbled, slipping his itching fingers up the exposed skin of her inner thighs. A sigh escaped her lips at she knitted her fingers into his locks, messaging his scalp lovingly.

"I didn't even do anything this time. It's not my fault you can't control yourself in my presence." She playfully stated, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on his forehead. Sasuke's lips shot up, capturing her own with his.

It had taken a while for him to come around, but after their marriage and many months after, the Uchiha seemed to get attached to his wife. Her constant caring, love and devotion had snuck up on him without him even realizing it and once he had noticed, it was already too late. She had him hooked and he couldn't stand to think of her ever leaving him. Sakura just happened to make him happy, just as Ryu had. The two of them had managed to break through the ice. And now, a new addition to the Uchiha clan has made her way into his hear too. His daughter that Sakura had been so kind to help him create, Sayuri Uchiha, and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

**So I totally rushed the ending. Lol Sorry I'll probably rewrite it later. Reviews? Maybe? :p**


End file.
